


Fall of Darkseid: Legends

by Moonsetta



Series: Fall of Darkseid [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Justice League of America (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Escape, Gen, Recovery, Rescue, Watchtower - Freeform, fighting scene practice, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 18:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5977063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsetta/pseuds/Moonsetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The alternate ending to Fall of Darkseid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Old alternate ending to an older story.

NEVER.

No. It just, wasn't like this.

He really shouldn't be here…

And he knows it.

Billions of light years away a planet called Krypton was destroyed and it's last son saved by the love of his parents, who he never knew. That infant became Superman. He became the world's greatest superhero.

And a fun challenge for the bullet headed golem known as Darkseid.

So how Dick found himself dodging the giant's humongous stone fists that were being thrown at him, he didn't really know.

The fist came down and Nightwing jumped back, turning to his side to throw a smoke bomb. Of course, this was stupid decision number-wait, what number was he on now? Smoke bombs were for escaping.

Point blank range of commonality, you did not escape this, unless you were Superman and the golem felt like torturing you for no specific reason for a prolonged amount of time.

The smoke did little to distract the evil conqueror, and the protector of Bludhaven city threw himself to the side as a foot tried to impound his skull. Yeah, that would have been nasty. Nightwing took the opportunity of the shock and lashed out with his ecrisma sticks, striking the giant across the face as he flew over him and landed far enough away that the brute's next fist didn't hit him when the monster swung around to face him. He jumped to the right, bending backwards to avoid another swinging fist, before hopping onto the arm that had just been trying to clothesline him and landing a kick to the side of Darkseid's face.

The opposite force gave him enough power to propel himself backwards as the giant reached up to crush his skull.

Wow, Blockbuster was nothing compared to this freak, though Nightwing's own, outside-his-city adventures did often show strange enough instances and creatures of mis-thought.

In the background, the hero could hear the rattling of three sets of chains, one set too strong for mortal man, another fused to the bracelets of an Amazon princess and the last made of pure kryptonite.

"Nightwing!"

The cry came in time for him to dodge the foot that was surely to have knocked his stomach out and away from his body all in the same moment.

OK, here was the layout as far as he understood it. He had gotten a call from Alfred first, Batman hadn't returned to Gotham in a few days, Troia had called him looking for Diana and "Clark Kent," they were saying, had been away on a vacation retreat. On a reporter's salary? Right.

How he had ended up here, he couldn't really take the time to remember at the moment as the conquerer straitened and his eyes began glowing.

Crap! Just what he needed to deal with, Darkseid's Omega Beams!

While he jumped towards the nearest rock formation, up and up and side to side and over and up again he thought of the possibility of Superman gaining heat seeking heat vision. Now wouldn't that be weird.

After a few precious seconds of bouncing off the numerous rock formations surrounding them and plunging one of his ecrisma sticks down towards the brute when air borne, the Omega Beams faded from the surrounding space. OK, this time he had to thank his parents for the flexibility and for the current stimulants that his body was running on, due to the highly carbon monoxide atmosphere on this deserted space rock Darkseid had claimed as his own, future kingdom, that thanks went to Dr. Langstrom.

He jumped sideways again just before the ground that was once beneath him caved in under the bullet-headed monster.

For a second Dick Grayson thought of the hilarity of the situation, here he was fighting a living antique-store-rip-off stone statue dressed in a black mini skirt.

"Excellent, you are living up to your predecessor's name."

Right. Nightwing, the legend, had been Kryptonian. Of course Darkseid would recognize the name, though if wasn't clear yet that he was purely human-like his mentor.

-Speaking of which.

Looking back at the strange alter that the dark conqueror had summoned from beneath the ground, the Trinity was still suffering. At the moment it was rather sad for the male race. There was Superman, suffering under the power of Kryptonite and Batman gasping as his lungs tried to take in the small amount of air that was barely contained in the  
planetoid's miniscule and thin atmosphere.

Crap!

-And he almost got shot with those Omega Beams again!

"Impressive, very impressive. Your mentor only escaped my Omega Beams once."

Nightwing gritted his teeth, remembering the shock the family had received at hearing of Bruce's supposed 'death' at the hands of this monster. Of course, it only came to Nightwing's mind that his opponent was deliberately trying to make him angry when the giant fist grabbed his left leg before he could jump back from a lashing from the giant stone fist. Of course, the brute only had to use a small percentage of his strength to completely shatter the femur bone within his grasp.

They say the worst pain a human can endure is having the femur bone cracked in half.

-And if it shatters in milliseconds?

Nightwing's vision swam into dark waters as he felt himself being pulled. Well, maybe he had a few more moments to review how he'd gotten here in the first place. He felt his foot being held in the stone grasp as he tried to focus past the pain in his leg that was literally killing him and concentrate on his memory of the phone call he had gotten from the  
original Wonder Girl.

A light beyond his eyelids was glowing, irritating a headache to full migraine degrees. His ecrisma sticks were sill in his hands. He lashed out blinding and then-

All was a black hole.


	2. Legends Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue.

There was wind, rocks, debris and the collapsing atmosphere was revealing the light of the distant white sun. Superman would find it almost funny later. He didn't think Darkseid knew how to scream so loudly as when the ecrisma sticks released tendrils of electricity, the bolts of the miniature lightning dancing across the cosmic dimensional energy that resided in the goliath's Omega Beams.

The worst pain a human can endure is having their femur bone cracked in half. Nightwing's had been shattered and as the man battled with the pain, he found himself a bit grateful when the maniac punched out at him, sending him flying into the foundation of the altar where the Trinity was still bound. Stone broke under his impact and the altar creaked like an old house as the monster some distance away from them continued to scream.

Then he stopped as his body seemed to fade and his eyes appeared to explode. There was a cliché bright light that blinded the three captors for a moment and they missed the transformation as an non-human body was twisted in every which way. When the three managed to reopen their eyes they spotted the second peril of their evening.

Where Darkseid once stood was a small ring of expanding dark energy.

Batman was the first to notice that the atmosphere was growing thinner. If his hands weren't chained above his head he could've, long ago, reached for the oxygen mask in his utility belt and something else to help them all escape. He hated villains that were intelligent! Superman meanwhile looked up towards the white glow in the distance. If his chains weren't embedded with kryptonite he could get them all out of there.

All of their current thoughts were cut off when the small, floating pool of dark energy snapped out as if it were a rubber band.

It was an expanding, black hole.

Batman let out a choked gasp as the atmosphere thinned again and the two metahumans looked to him in fear.

About to ask for any suggestions, Superman opened his mouth to yell over the noise that was being made as tumbling rocks and boulders went flying into the black hole, but then the altar suddenly gave way from it's foundation with a snap of stone on stone and cut him off. They lurched forward and then stopped as the black hole's gravity continued to fight to pull the structure in.

That's when Superman heard a small gasp of intense pain that didn't belong to either of his chained companions.

"Nightwing!"

"Clark if that blow didn't kill him he has to be dying!" Wonder Woman yelled.

What was the alien thinking, getting up from that as a human was-

Her thoughts were cut off when a blue striped black glove appeared at the edge of the slowly inching forward altar. It took too long but the youngest hero had fought his way back to consciousness, trying to mentally convince himself that he had just hit that 'funny bone' in his arm and also not to look at the multiple shattered pieces of bone that were sticking out of his thigh. 

He managed to pull himself up onto the stone platform but he could only see blurs-

Nightwing gasped and reached for the hidden compartment beneath his left glove. Out came two newly designed versions of his mentor's batarangs.

Dumb luck be with him-please!

Once again Nightwing struck out blindly, inwardly praying as he threw the objects at the chains holding Superman. In turn, Clark felt hopeless, if Wonder Woman hadn't been able to break the chains then how could a simple Batarang hope to-

Once again, his mind was silenced as the objects exploded on impact and splattered a grey, plasma-like substance onto the chains. Wait, he recognized that-It was lead!

The lead hardened quickly, blocking out the green glow of the harmful space rocks. Superman smiled and gripped the chains once again. They shattered under his strength in moments. He saw Nightwing smile once before the young hero finally collapsed onto the stone platform below him with a relieved sigh.

Superman sped over to his companions and ripped their chains away as the structure was pulled closer to the black hole. Trying to remain standing, Batman reached for his utility belt and withdrew an oxygen mask that he quickly slapped over his face. He didn't give his head and vision much time to clear. They would have to escape the black hole and it was nearly lifting him off of his feet already so-NO!

He rushed forward and grabbed his former protégé's hand as the gravity of the black hole had tried to pull him into it.

They were NOT dying here! He pulled his student back towards Superman, who had managed to use his heat vision to solder through the smelted metal of Wonder Woman's bracelets.

"Let's get out of here!" she shouted.

The men nodded, Batman looking away only long enough to reach for his spare oxygen mask and slip it over Nightwing's face. Wonder Woman grabbed Batman's hand and Superman scooped up the unconscious Nightwing.

When they had escaped the black hole, they took off at the fastest pace towards the watchtower. The had to stop that black hole before it encased Mercury! The League would have their hands full.

Distraction allowing for the moment, Batman looked over at his student.

Even with the oxygen mask, he wasn't breathing right.


End file.
